1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to new and novel improvements in pet food and water bowls. More particularly, the present invention relates to a covered pet food and/or water bowl, such as a stainless steel pet feeder having a cover that is preferably durable and lightweight, and provides an aesthetically pleasing appearance, protection to both the bowl and the surface on which the bowl may be set upon, and possibly some insulating properties to the contents placed therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a few covered bowls and covered container articles are disclosed. For example, U.S. Serial No. 2,731,056, issued in the name of Anson, discloses a unitary molded body that preferably is made of an elastic rubber-like material that can be a plasticol and has an endless series of pronounced pleats extending axially of the body. The body can serve as a coaster for a glass or for other containers having various sizes and shapes, including flower pots, milk bottles, and soda bottles, and can serve as a protective sleeve for various objects. However, such a device as described in Anson cannot be utilized as a pet food and water bowl.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,361, issued in the name of Willinger, discloses a non-skid pet bowl comprising a bowl having molded over it a non-skid thermoplastic elastomer that covers the bowl's undersurface and desirably runs midway up the bowl's sidewall. The bowl is first molded from plastic, and then the thermoplastic elastomer is molded as a coating or layer over it. However, such a device cannot be used directly for stainless steel bowls, and does not anticipate a separate cover that is affixed to the stainless steel bowl via an inference fit.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 1,922,127, issued in the name of Foley, discloses a pail silencer made of a single piece of resilient material, such as rubber, and including a cup designed to receive and grip the lower end of the pail. Again, however, such a device cannot be utilized as a pet food and water bowl, cannot be used directly for stainless steel bowls, and does not anticipate a separate cover that is affixed to the stainless steel bowl via an inference fit.
Given the particular advantages of providing an anti-microbial growth surface environment when used with stainless steel that are particularly well suited for use in pet food and water bowls, and given the tremendous and immediate commercial success of applicant's DURAPET™ brand pet food and water bowls, it is felt that the improved covered bowl of the present invention provides these advantages while avoiding the shortcoming of the prior art.